1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an optical computing system. More particularly, it is directed to the manipulation of photon signals as they pass through the optical computing system, and optical computing chips in that system.
2. Description of Prior Art
An important problem in the operation of an optical computing chip in a high speed optical computing system is the distribution of a clock pulse signal in space and time so that the clock can be used to synchronize various logical operations in the chip with the photon signals passing through the chip. The problem is particularly difficult, as the width of photon signal pulses shortens to a picosecond and even sub-picoseconds. Further, such a pulse at any given instant occupies only a few microns of space as it travels through the computing chip. Therefore, if two or more photon pulses are to interact, they must arrive at the correct spatial position within microns and at the correct time within sub-picoseconds.
A secondary problem in the operation of an optical computing chip is the loss of signal amplitude, or the loss of pulse signal shape (narrower or wider) as the photon pulse passes along the light conducting paths of the chip. Typically, logic devices in an optical computing chip are passive devices and do not amplify the photon signals. Further, a photon pulse that is deteriorating may be further clipped in duration, or amplitude, by the optical logic devices.
The prior art contains examples of optical logic devices, optical computing chips, and optical parametric amplifiers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,869, issued to George A. May et al, is a good example of an optical logic device that can be configured as "AND" or "OR" logical gate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,115, issued to Vincent P. Heuring et al, describes optical modules, or chips, containing multiple optical logic devices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,751, issued to Eugene O. Ammann, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,996, issued to Phillip R. Peterson et al, are examples of parametric amplifying devices. The prior art does not address the problem of system distribution of clock pulse signals in space and time in an optical computing system. Further, the prior art does not address the problem of time and spatial deterioration of photon pulse signals in optical chips in an optical computing system.